Better Left Unsaid: Mel B and Geri
by HALEY LOUISE
Summary: One shot: Mel seeks the familiarity and comfort of Geri. Even shows a bit of emotion. Shocking huh.


Geri didn't have time to consider. One minute she was standing in the middle of her hotel room, thoughtlessly staring at herself in the enormous mirror on the wall - the next, Mel was bursting through the door, her eyes dark as she paused in the doorframe for nothing more than a split second.

The moment she saw those eyes - the intensity reflected in them - she could have known what was about to happen. Maybe she should have. But it had been weeks, months even, since she had last seen them like this. Heck, they had barely spent any time alone since Jim came into the picture. What they used to have had reduced itself to a certain hostility, a coldness that had spread further and further until it had erased everything. That's why she hadn't seen it coming. Not even when Mel threw the door close behind her and rushed towards her. It all happened too fast; it was only a matter of seconds, and suddenly, Mel was standing in front of her, grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her, hard, unapologetic and rough.

Geri's eyes widened in shock the moment their mouths clashed. Soft, familiar lips pressed firmly against hers, tasting her. Before she could react, Mel shoved her against the wall with such great force that she dropped the toiletries she had been holding in her hands a second before. The items shattered across the wooden floor. She was so taken aback that she felt frozen as she stood there, literally and figuratively with her back pushed against the wall, hands helplessly put up in the air, indecisive, as Mel's lips demandingly took hers. Hands were roaming down her sides, rushed, as tough they wanted to feel as much of her as possible, as fast as possible, teeth snatching her lower lip in their eagerness.

How long had it been since Mel kissed her like this? Wanted her like she seemed to want her now? Geri didn't know, and even if she did, her head was spinning, taking away her ability to properly recall memories or think at all. Instinctively, she wanted to wrap her arms around Mel and pull her as close to her as she could. She wanted to give in to her scent, her taste, her hands, and her own, burning longing that - despite how hurt she felt - had been building up for weeks and weeks. And unconsciously, for a moment, she did: suddenly she realised that her lips were moving, and her hands were now resting on Mel's smooth shoulders. She was kissing her back, giving into the electrifying, familiar sensation of Mel's tongue.

But she wasn't willing to sign up for this. Not on Mel's terms; not only when the mood struck her. She couldn't take the hot and coldness any longer, especially since the coldness had taken the upper hand. Suddenly, an overwhelming mix of emotions overcame her.

"Melanie," she spoke. She barely managed to get it out: it was nothing more than a whisper.

Maybe she didn't even speak, because Mel wasn't responding. Her lips were now traveling down her neck, her tongue finding her sweet spot, and hands were slipping underneath Geri's tank top. Geri's body was squirming underneath her touch, eyes shuttering close when she felt two thumbs twirl around her nipples. Fuck.

"Melanie," Geri repeated, her voice hoarse, but louder this time.

Mel mumbled something she couldn't hear. Her hands were now fighting with her zipper. Geri's body was responding in ways she didn't think was possible. The internal battle became too much. Suddenly, she felt like she was about to sob.

"MELANIE!"

"WHAT!" Mel exploded.

Geri jumped at the loudness and anger in her voice. She didn't expect that outburst. But Mel had stopped doing what she was doing. She was now standing in front of her, breathing heavily, and it was the first time Geri could look her properly in the eyes. They seemed to be fuming at first, but then they softened, turning into a warmer brown.

"What?" Mel repeated; voice nearly cracking.

Geri felt a lump form in her throat, as she looked into eyes that seemed to be on the verge of tears, then softly asked: "_What are you doing?_"

Silence.

Mel took a step back to distance herself from her, from words that felt like rejection. Her hands seemed to shake slightly; Geri noticed that when she brought one hand up and ran it through her big, curly hair. It was clear something had infuriated her before she came in. She was emotional, and as Mel stood there, seemingly fighting to regain control over her emotions, it suddenly struck Geri how young she was.

In a split second, Geri decided to give her what she needed. Or maybe, probably, it was because how much she herself, needed _her_. She moved forward, took her jaw with both hands and pressed her lips against hers. Mel responded immediately by returning the kiss fiercely. Geri wrapped her arms around her tightly, pulling her as close as she had done in her dreams from the past weeks, and shivered when Mel's full lips opened her mouth and her tongue stroked hers. A second wave of emotions crashed over her now that they were so physically close again, and a single sob escaped Geri's mouth before Mel turned them around and forcefully pushed her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Feeling her weight on top of her body, Geri sighed, relieved. Legs were tangling, tongues and lips dancing aggressively. Geri was so focused on the sensations of Mel's core settling against her, and her toned legs squeezing her thigh that she could barely move, let alone think.

Mel grabbed her wrist, bringing her hand in between their bodies, leaving her there. Geri understood. She wanted to be touched. She slipped her hand underneath Mel's shirt, tracing the soft skin of her belly until she found the roundness of her breasts. Mel drew in a sharp breath as she cupped her breast, teasing the hard nipple with her thumb, before she lowered her hand.

"Take it off," Mel demanded, pulling on the tank top Geri was still wearing.

Geri pulled it over her head and could almost feel Mel's eyes burning on her exposed chest as she laid back down again. Mel threw her own shirt off, then started fumbling with the buttons of Geri's pants, only to pull it over her hips a second later. Pants and panties were wildly thrown across the room until they were both completely naked. Mel's chest was heavily falling up and down as she straddled her lap. Geri could almost feel her cheeks burning as she looked up, eyes worshipping Mel's body, and her breathing hitched when she felt how she carefully positioned herself on top of her. After a moment of intense eye contact, Mel impatiently pulled Geri's hands to make her sit up straight, and they kissed with a passion that was almost devastating.

* * *

Mel's eyes were completely black, breath shaking against Geri's mouth as the latter slid her hand between her legs. Slowly moving her fingers back and forth, Geri could feel Mel tremble against her body, fingers tangling in her red hair. She teased her entrance with her fingers, dipping into the wetness slightly, making Mel grind her hips down on her in eagerness, only to remove her fingers again. Mel groaned in frustration as Geri slowly circled her there where she wanted her the most. Her hot, unsteady breath brushed against Geri's earlobe, and then she whispered: "Fuck me."

"Look at me then."

Geri's heart felt like it was about to burst when intense eyes, pitch black and intimidating, locked with hers. Her curls were trembling along with her body, it was almost unnoticeable, but not for Geri, who took in every single little detail. She didn't take her eyes of off her when she pushed a long finger inside her. Mel gasped, never breaking eye contact, and fought to hold back a moan when Geri reached the deepest part of her, fingers bending there. Geri took her mouth at the same time she drew her finger back, only to add a second finger for the thrust that followed, harder.

Geri fastened her stroking, increasing the pleasure, as Mel's nails dug into the skin of her neck. Geri smiled against lips that were still parted, but stopped moving, stopped kissing, knowing that it was the pleasure that she was giving her that was making it impossible for her to continue. She was almost unable to sit still from her own arousal as she studied every micro expression on Mel's flushed face, seeing her get lost behind closed eyes, listening to her breathing getting shallower with the second. Geri lowered her mouth, kissing the soft skin above her breast, before taking one of her nipples between her teeth. She could almost hear Mel's heart beating frantically when she closed her mouth around it. She felt how Mel tugged at her hair, making her move upward, and Mel kissed her deeply until she truly couldn't anymore. Mel broke the kiss and gripped onto Geri with everything she had as she came, hard, body tensing, back arching and face in a beautiful, silent scream.

When she finally relaxed in her embrace, Geri loosened her arms around her to give her space. She was expecting her to get off of her; she expected the coldness to return now that the heat of the moment had passed. Except, she didn't.

Instead, Mel buried her face further into the crook of Geri's neck, fully leaning into her as her breathing slowed down. Geri felt her hands, soft and warm, move to the center of her back. Surprised by the sudden display of affection and vulnerability, Geri tightened her arms around her again, holding her close to her chest as she came down from her orgasm.

Under her touch, she could still feel Mel tremble against her, and it took Geri a moment before she realized what was happening. It wasn't until she felt something wet and hot drip onto the skin of her neck that she put it together.

She was crying.


End file.
